1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a dust suppressing aggregate. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a dust suppressing aggregate that includes a dust suppressing agent disposed about a core particle for suppressing dusting of the core particle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fertilizers comprising particulate materials tend to generate dust during manufacturing, handling, storage, and application. Dust is generated when the particulate materials break into smaller particles. In particular, fertilizers comprising ammonium phosphates, calcium phosphates, ammonium nitrates, potassium nitrates, potassium chlorides, potassium sulfates, etc. tend to generate substantial levels of undesirable dust.
The generation of dust during manufacturing, handling, storage, and application of fertilizers is problematic for a number of reasons. Typically, dust generated is ultimately wasted, i.e., it does not reach its intended application. The dust generated does, however, typically enter the air and surrounding environs which may cause health and environmental concerns. In an effort to curtail such waste and alleviate such concerns, dust suppressants are often applied to fertilizers to reduce the generation of dust.
Dust suppressants are typically liquids, such as oils, but can be solids, such as waxes. Particular examples of dust suppressants are petroleum residue, hydrogenated mineral oil, and wax. Dust suppressants are typically spray applied onto the fertilizer. The spray application of the dust suppressant onto the fertilizer typically occurs in combination with agitation in a rotating drum or tumbler. The agitation facilitates coverage of the dust suppressant onto the fertilizer, i.e., onto the surface of the particulate materials.
To date, treatment of fertilizers has focused on dust suppressants such as mineral oils and waxes. There are disadvantages associated with such dust suppressants. Liquid dust suppressants, such as mineral oils, may volatilize and/or migrate into the fertilizer with time and lose their effectiveness. Solid dust suppressants, such as waxes, can be difficult to handle, require special application equipment, cause clumping or agglomeration, and can inhibit the dissolution/release of the fertilizer once applied.
Accordingly, there remains a need to develop an improved dust suppressing agent.